This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafiftyfive’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR509R’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in June 2015. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ is characterized by having dark red-purple, narrow-elliptic berries with a low-acid tropical flavor. The berries ripen in early July in the area of Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The berries of ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ have 1 to 2 rudimentary soft seed traces per berry.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrafortyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,424) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘05167-176-052’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2012. The date of first sowing was March 2013, and the date of first flowering was May 2014.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ was first asexually propagated in December 2015 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ differs from the seed parent ‘Sugrafortyfive’ in that the berries of the new variety have a low-acid tropical flavor, while the berries of ‘Sugrafortyfive’ have a low-acid neutral flavor. The new variety also has a dark red-purple berry compared to a black berry for ‘Sugrafortyfive’.
The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ differs from its pollen parent ‘05167-176-052’ in that the fruit of the new variety begins ripening about July 5th compared to July 15th for ‘05167-176-052’. The new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ also differs from its pollen parent in that the berries of the new variety are darker red-purple in color with a narrow-elliptic shape compared to cylindrical shape berries with a red color for ‘05167-176-052’. In addition the berries of the new variety have a low-acid tropical flavor, while the berries of the pollen parent have a mid-acid neutral flavor.
The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ have a darker red-purple color than ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented) and ‘Sheegene-12’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,252). The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ also differ in that they have a narrow-elliptic shape compared to a round shape for the berries of ‘Flame Seedless’ and an ovate shape for the berries of ‘Sheegene-12’. Additionally, the berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ and ‘Flame Seedless’ begin ripening about the same time, about July 5th, compared to August 1st for ‘Sheegene-12’. The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ have a low-acid tropical flavor compared to a mid-acid neutral flavor for the berries of both ‘Flame Seedless’ and ‘Sheegene-12’.
The new ‘Sugrafiftyfive’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.